The present invention relates to a device for accessing a property-centric real estate database, and, more particularly, to a wireless device that uses global positioning data to access the real estate database based upon the property located near the user.
The traditional method of buying real estate requires the prospective purchaser to transact through a real estate broker for virtually every aspect of the transaction, from finding a desired property to completing the sale. Often the most difficult part of the process, from the buyer""s perspective, is locating a desired piece of real estate. There are generally two methods employed to locate a desired piece of property.
The first relies solely on the real estate broker to use his or her contacts/tools, i.e., mls (multiple listing service) network, to locate property that meets the buyer""s specifications. The second is more random, in that if a buyer happens to pass a piece of property that is displaying a xe2x80x9cfor salexe2x80x9d sign, the buyer can write down the phone number shown on the sign to later inquire about the property, which then places the transaction totally within the broker""s hands, as the broker controls all the information relating to the property (e.g., size and cost).
Over the last few years, various computer-related methods for locating real estate have been introduced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,989 relates to a computerized map-based real estate search system in which a user can zoom in on a map to greater levels of detail, in order to obtain a more accurate view of the location of an available piece of property. The mapping system in the ""989 patent is centered about a user-selectable landmark, and the different maps that are generated are also centered about the landmark. There is an associated property database which can be accessed remotely either by searching by specified criteria or by using the mapping system. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,810 covers an Internet-based, map-based real estate search system which operates in a similar manner as the ""989 patent. The system disclosed in the ""810 patent also permits a user to search criteria after narrowing the map-based search down to the city level, thereby allowing a criteria-based search in addition to a location-based search.
When accessing property information via a computer, it is often desirable to view the property at the same time. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,216 recites an interactive multimedia real estate database including interior images and exterior images of a house, the floor plan of the house, and a textual description of the property. Additionally, links are provided on the exterior image of the house that, if clicked, permit the user to view the interior of the corresponding room.
The foregoing patents require a user to be located at a computer, and remote from the property. The technology disclosed in these patents is not very effective when a buyer is driving past a particular piece of property and would like additional information about the property. It would be desirable for a prospective buyer to be able to access information relating to a piece of property as the buyer was present at the property, at any time of day, and whether or not the property displayed a xe2x80x9cfor salexe2x80x9d sign. This type of information is ideally suited to be transmitted via a wireless device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,699 relates to an address retrieval system based on the position of a cellular telephone. A cell phone user can request information relating to businesses that are located in the proximity of the user, based upon the geographic position of the user as determined by pinpointing the location of the cell phone. Once the location of the user is determined, a database that is keyed on geographic location is searched, looking for businesses of the type requested by the user (e.g., restaurants, gas stations, hotels, etc.) that are located in the area around the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,721 discloses a mobile computer system having a built-in global positioning system (GPS) locator and an associated database that displays relevant information to the user based upon the user""s current location. The database is accessed in real time as the user""s position changes and is primarily focused on task-based information. For example, if a stored task is to buy milk, as the user approaches the grocery store, he or she is reminded to buy milk. This patent also discusses route planning between multiple stops, as well as a business-locating function similar to that described in the ""699 patent.
A system for accessing real estate information over a communications network includes a database or multiple databases containing the real estate information, the database being accessible over the communications network; and a wireless device communicating with the communications network and including location determination means for determining the geographic position of the wireless device, whereby the wireless device accesses the database via the communications network based upon the geographic position of the wireless device, the database returning information relating to a property located proximate to the geographic position of the wireless device.
A method for accessing ,a real estate database over a communications network via a wireless device includes the steps of positioning a user at a desired piece of property; activating the wireless device; determining the geographic position of the user via the wireless device; accessing the database via the communications network based upon the geographic position of the user; and returning information relevant to the property over the communications network to the wireless device.